Wishmaster
by x lost fairytale
Summary: A short introspective on the "Kamui" of the Chi no Ryu, Fuuma, because he's not just "evil"


What can I say? I find myself for more than 2 months in an extremely obsessiveness over this wonder full anime & manga x/1999 (or better said, CLAMP and their amazing stories) anyway.. I must say that Fuuma is my favorite character of the whole series, next to of course Sei-chan and their kawai ukes... oh well, let's silence my inner yaoi fan-girl and get on with the story, ne?

Anyway.. this is a short introspective of the Chi no Ryu's Kamui, 'cause he's more than a sadistic, evil bastard, and we know it!

**Disclaimer: **We can all have our dreams...

* * *

**Wishmaster**

* * *

_"Fuuma, why?"_

_"Please Fuuma, why are you doing this?"_

_"Fuuma, do you know what you're doing?"_

_"Why?"_

Ah.. those questions you ask me, Kamui, they are so weak. When one shrugs and turns, they are forgotten in less then a second. And when one smiles as I do, the hope lying beneath them is broken once more. You're always asking "why", but you never think about what might be the answer. Maybe you already know and maybe you just fear the truth. Because, in the end, Kamui, we both know "why". It's fate, as simple as it is. Just destiny and it's eternal playing with human lives. If we think about it, is it not true that you are to blame, if not just a little. **You **chose, Kamui, not me. You chose to become the Kamui of the Ten no Ryu, so therefore I was destined to be your Gemini, your cursed Twin Star.

They hate me, don't they? Those people that are always around you, protecting you, fighting me, fighting us... Oh, they do not understand and they only think that I'm a heartless murderer, that I'm "evil". But you don't think that, now do you, Kamui? But then again, you don't understand either. You're always asking for "Fuuma", you want to save "Fuuma", you want to free "Fuuma", but do you have any idea who "Fuuma" is? What is it that you think? That "Fuuma" is possessed? I am Fuuma. You may not believe it and you may not want to believe it, but I'm still him, I'm still me. I do call myself "Kamui", but that is because that's who I am to. One must not deny fate, and this thing called fate made me carry that name.. that title. But therefore it is not so that I'm gone, that I changed completely.

Yes, I did change, of course. I'm Kamui, so are you. The moment you decided to Accept, rather than Change, I did change, just like my so called choice. I became aware, I suppose. I heard the moaning of the earth and her suffering under the hands of humans. She hates them, the world, the nature and everything that has fallen victim to the ways of men. From the moment sealed our fate, I knew. All those wishes, flouting in the air, waiting to be granted. I knew them all. And the strongest of them all, that was the one of the earth. Destroy humanity and save the planet, that was what see called out for, and so I'm here, destroying Kekkai's, hurting humans, killing humans. Carrying out what I'm supposed to do. I answer to the wishes of the world, to all of them, even those that can provoke sadness or bitterness, because in the end, they're wishes and they don't exist to be ignored. Hate me all you want, Ten no Ryu, but I only do as I'm told, or better said, as I'm asked.

_"Then, what is your wish?"_

My, that's a hard one. My own wish? Yes, what is it that I wish?

I grand them all, all those wishes. I'm Fuuma, I'm Kamui, and yet I'm not. I may look human, I may breath, walk, talk, even defy the laws of nature by flying and destroying with my mind, I'm nothing as everyone other. I am, and yet I'm not. I guess that's strange, and I don't think, nor wish, for you to understand that. But the fact is that I am hollow in a way, I am missing something you all possess, that every human possesses, every animal, yet I don't. And that, my dear Kamui, is free will.

Wishmaster. That is the best thing you can call me, and I think everybody understands why that is. I am the wishmaster of all. And think, now I've said this, and realize, Kamui.

I killed Kotori, I killed my own sister, whom I always protected and loved. I killed her, not because I was overtaken by some evil force, or just to hurt you, but because of the wish. The wish of fate, for it was she who had to die by the hands of "Kamui", and because of her own will. She wanted to protect you, as well as she wanted to protect me. She'd rather die than bring harm or danger to the world we lived in. So I killed her.

I began attacking Tokyo and destroying the Kekkai's, because that was what the earth wanted. The boy, Saiki, I killed him and made his wish to protect his dear Hinoto-hime come true. I realized the loss of that Sumeragi's eye, since the Sakurazukamori suffered the same fate. I killed Kazuki, because it wanted to die protecting the one he cared for the most, while being killed by the one who it loved the most. Me. And so I've killed more.

And think of one other fact. People see who they care for most about when they look at me, and I fulfill the things they want the most, even if I have to hurt them. And I do it, I do all those horrific things, because I am a wishmaster. Understand, Kamui, please understand. Who am I as the Kamui of the Chi no Ryu? I have no will, only this task. I have no identity, only that of the one people want to see. So, in the end, I guess Fuuma is no more. I guess in some way, I am dead. People live when they are free, when they follow their own will. I do not possess that anymore.

I hurt you, Kamui, with words and violence, and while I do this, I'm trying to grand my own wish. I hurt you, with the faint hope you'll realize your Fuuma is no more. I hurt you, almost praying that next time, you strike back. The absolute truth is, I hurt you, so you'll become to hate me, and when the Final Battle comes, you kill me.

I answered the question of the Sumeragi with these words:

_"My wish can only be realized by Kamui."_

And that is how it is. My wish, Kamui? My wish is the same as the wish you think is yours. You want to save Fuuma, ne? Well, for once, I'll say the wish of one without the free will to realize it by myself.

Save me, Kamui.

I'm no longer truly alive, so save me.

Please, just...

Kill me.

* * *

-Sweatdrops- 

O well, I hope you people liked it. It might be a bit OOC, but since we all aren't CLAMP, I think that will always be the case. Also, I'm Dutch, so my English might not be great, forgive me for that.

And now, R&R please!


End file.
